The present disclosure is directed to toy ramp devices for two or more moveable objects, including toy ramp devices that may be used with one or more toy track assemblies.
Examples of toy ramp devices and/or toy track assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 740,765; 749,607; 1,431,398; 1,523,244; 1,603,180; 1,715,891; 1,965,676; 2,815,872; 3,204,574; 3,209,491; 3,858,875; 4,068,402; 4,094,089; 4,185,409; 4,355,807; 4,423,871; 4,493,265; 4,496,100; 4,513,967; 4,519,789; 4,661,080; 4,715,843; 4,767,053; 5,038,685; 5,174,569; 6,074,269; 6,132,287; 6,176,760; 6,216,600; 6,241,573; 6,358,112; 6,435,929; 6,439,955; 6,517,007; 6,572,434; 6,692,329; 6,695,668; 6,733,361; 6,736,330; 6,783,419; 6,830,498; 6,883,720; 6,908,396; 6,913,508; 6,935,574; 6,951,307; 6,951,498; and 7,025,656. The complete disclosures of the above patents are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.